Halo:Awaken Spartans
by valepro
Summary: Five years later after the events of Halo:Earth Will Never Be The Same,the Conveant race was growing. Fearing the Conveant will cannot be stopped,they released Chief but a surprize awaits them... THIS IS THE SECOND HALO STORY. Rated K .
1. Chapter 1

**This is finnaly! :D Hope you will like it because I worked harder on making this.**

** To make things more interesting, I added some great soundtracks to add atmosphere to the story.**

* * *

** PROLOGUE**

** (Halo:CE soundtrack "Halo")**

** Year 2567. Five years after Arbiter landed on Earth. The Conveant race was growing. Fearing that no one could stop them,they tried to release Chief,but it was too late...the Conveant fleet attacked.**

** CHAPTER 1:Back in Action**

**Cairo Station,5 years later...**

** The trap opened and Chief ship was turned upside down. The wall suddenly exploded and the ship was crushed in two parts. A banshee turned back to Chief and started firing. Chief jumped at the other part of the ship. He entered the hall. Two marines were shooting at a group of Elites. One of them felt down. Chief grabbed his rifle and a few grenades. He killed all the Elites and turned back at the Marine.**

** "What's going on?" Chief asked the marine**

** "The Conveant fleet attacked . Johnson is evacuating people at the hangar. We must get there." **

** Chief ran. He had to met with Johnson. A Jackal jumped in front of him but Chief punched him right away. In front of him,there was a locked door. A keypad was next to him but Chief didn't care of what the code was. He destroyed the keypad and the door opened. He ran across the hall. Ahead of his there was a dead end. He decided to put a grenade but suddenly an Elite destroyed it. Looking at the wall he could see Johnson with his sniper rifle.**

** "Nice shot" Chief entered the safety cabin.**

** "We missed you." Johnson said with a sarcastic voice while closing the doors.**

** The cabin left the was looking back at was crushed in two parts. There were...2 Conveant crusaders,5 dropships and a lots of Banshee against the Cairo Station and Miranda's ship. Chief hadn't noticed that a burning pelican was following them. He bumped the cabin and the doors cracked. The Pelican started firing the cannons randomly.**

** "Who the fuck is flying that Pelican?" Johnson angrily said**

** The Pelican exploded.**

** "Where are we going now?" Chief asked**

** "To Earth,baby. Miranda and the others are following us." Johnson pointed at the other safety cabins that were following them.**

** The cabins started to burn as they entered the atmosphere. They looked like meteors. The cabins reached the ground an the doors opened.**

* * *

** That's the end of Chapter 1. Hope you liked it. :) Tell me in a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:UP,UP WE GO!**

** (I will stop the soundtracks,you can listen to everything you would like to while reading the story.)**

* * *

** Chief jumped out of the rifle ready,and shot the Elites that were waiting outside. They landed in the middle of...New buildings were on fire. The street was blocked by cars. Johnson and his team jumped in the back of Chief.**

** "What the fuck?" Johnson looked around "Seems we got a long work to do."**

** A dropship showed from some buildings and headed fowards.**

** "Can't they stop following us?" Chief turned on his static shield and covered everybody from the cannons. "Cortana,Miranda is on Cairo Station?"**

** "No,she left. He's somewhere around there." Cortana looked. " Oh,what a nasty place!"**

** "We gotta RV(Rendevous) with the others." Chief said with a simple voice**

** "I'm giving the orders here, you wanna be called " "" **

** The got inside the tallest building and tried to get up to the highest stair to the roof was blocked with gravel and dirt. A marine placed a C4 in it and hid behind a desk. They entered the rooftop and killed a lots of Elites. The marines checked the grunts for ammo and threw them. Chief took a plasma pistol.**

** "Who knows when you'll need a supercharged dose of plasma?" Chief took his plasma pistol and pulled out a piece of metal. "If you take out this and overheat the generator that makes plasma you can get...a grenade!" Chief threw out the plasma pistol and soon it exploded.**

** "We'll set base here for the night. They we'll go searching for the others since my radio is broken." Johnson threw the radio on the floor.**

** Chief took a closer look in the back of Johnson. Johnson turned back too. They saw a capsule there. **

** "Orders changed soldiers!Let's move out!" Johnson whispered Chief something and Chief started to jump from a flat to another until he reached the aproached it,and opened it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:A Normal Tradition**

** Arbiter looked very carefully around the bar. There were only 3 people inside playing poker and they didn't even care about the Conveant attack or something else. He prepared his energy sword and the cloaking device and came in. He swinged his sword and cut the man's head. The other two man began to run outside. A man took his gun and started cut off his arms and let him bleeding to death. The last man has felt in a cave and broke his leg.**

** "Kavenko,are you around here or any ship?I'm at the bar entrance." Arbiter took off some sort of radio.**

** "It's coming" a loud voice responded on the radio.**

** Five minutes later,a dropship came around and picked up was flying the ship. Other Elites were waiting took a seat and stand on it.**

** "Where to?" Kavenko asked Arbiter**

** "Your choice." Arbiter replied**

** "I heard some Elites were testing the so called "Automatic Firegunner" in Germany. You should try it out."**

** They flew to got down and took a short look around then he checked the dead man's body near him and took out a Needler. **

** A marine started to run across the street but two Grunts killed him.**

** "Are there any marine standing in our way?" Arbiter asked Kavenko**

** "A few dropped this morning. I think there are only 3 stations of the humans around this planet." Kavenko ran with some Elites across the street. "This would be a useful place if we had some Jackals to be sniping around these open streets."**

** "Elites and Grunts are the only true Conveant species. Rest are cowards or slaves." Arbiter replied in a leader tone.**

** Suddenly they heard a loud noise.**

* * *

** That's all of it for now 'll see what happened in the next chapter. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:They're back**

** A pelican crashed nearby,5 streets away from Elites ran quickly as possible to the pelican but found a sticky organic thing wrapped inside the pelican. The dropship followed the Elites also.**

** "Check the area round here for 500 shouldn't be far." Kavenko talked to the dropship with a radio tehnology**

** "Hmm... 're back." Arbiter looked at the sticky thing.**

** "What are you talking about?"**

** "The 're a parasitic life controls they grow up,they could get very my time,they infested 4 planets and High Charity." Arbiter replied**

** A flood jumped out of a killed him with an Energy dropship started firing. A large group of Flood combat forms were running across the ,a huge tentacle grabbed one of the dropship's guns and destroyed it. Another tentacle raised up but the two other guns fired at him.**

** "Get out of there and evac us!" Kavenko shouted.**

** The dropship immediately turned and picked them and Kavenko looked through the was grabbed the gun controls and aimed.**

** "DISTANCE:200 M. CHARGING..." the computer showed. "DISTANCE:150 M. CHARGED. AIMING...5 SECONDS. TARGET MOVING" Arbiter didn't have enough time to aim because he would crash so he picked up a random heard some groans but he looked up and Gravemind wasn't there. Arbiter had fired all 2 guns randomly...the distance was so little to looked back at Kavenko.**

** "Give the evacuation order."**

** "I can't! This is so stupid reason for abandoning one planet." Kavenko said**

** Arbiter approached him and took a angry look at him.**

** "You don't know what there thing can do." **

** "Attention!This is the 2nd General of the Great Arbiter! Evacuate all hangars and leave no ships there! We have a infestation on this planet." Kavenko turned back to Arbiter "There it is."**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:On the Battlefield**

** Chief opened the looked inside and saw about 6 soldiers but all of them dead. They haven't been shot. A soldier started to move and Chief pointed the gun at was moved outside the cabin.**

** "Miranda,what happened to these soldiers?" Chief asked her**

** "I don't know Chief.I just saw some plasma razes going out." she replied**

** "Cortana,anything?" Chief turned back**

** "I can't detect any plasma around here." Cortana replied "But I've got a strong signal from Germany.I can triangle more of his pozition." **

** "So this means we should go to we don't have... pelicans,no hangar,no more guns." Miranda sadly replied.**

** "I can make contact with Omega Station if you want." Cortana replied "They'll send 3 pelicans here."**

** "Great." **

** The 3 pelicans arrived and picked them up to Germany.**

** "I think that's all over here." Chief looked at the destroyed city.**

** They approached the was a dropship nearby but the UNSC couldn't see it. The dropship fired and the pelican was on approached the dropship who wasn't anymore cloaked.**

** "So they use this stupid motherfucking cloaking ,get on it!" Johnson replied**

** The pelican started to bump into the dropship. Chief opened the door and dropship left very quickly.**

** "Don't have Master Chief on the radar." the pilot replied.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:Against All Odds**

** Chief looked back at the pelicans missing in the turned back and looked at the was made of solid metal but Chief could still break trough started to punch the metal until it ship turned and Chief almost entered the dropship through the big hole he made but there were many threw a Elite outside the ship.**

** Arbiter was next to Chief so he stabbed him with the Energy Chief's overshield was gone and there were still many Elites to go. Chief turned back a punch to Arbiter. The rest of the Elites tried to shoot Master could fell the Conveant Rifles piercing his armor so he had no time. He ran to the pilot and shot him. Then he destroyed the control Elites grabbed and threw Chief outside.**

** "Cortana,lock my armor." Chief shortly replied then he reached the ground.**

** Master Chief woke 20 minutes Marines were carrying him outside a old crossed the german wasn't snowing but there was still lots of snow on the and Johnson was waiting in the villagers across a road were looking strange at the pelican as it took off.**

** "Let's check ,look at my hand." raised his hand and Chief slowly looked up. "Are you okay?"**

** "Heart Beat rate is 70.A major wound in the 'll be fine." Cortana replied**

** "We'll send him a few days to the Aid Station." Miranda replied**

** "No.I'm fine." Chief replied**

** They still send Chief to the Aid wound will be fine in a few days. The armor was fixed and he was still ready to fight on the came in.**

** "What do you saw there?" Miranda replied**

** "Arbiter was there...and lots of Elites." **

** "We don't know yet the location of Arbiter." Miranda replied "But we'll find him."**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:The Wrong Way**

** There was dripping blood from the Arbiter's approached him.**

** "Are you okay,Arbiter?" **

** "What do you think?" he turned to the pilot "Land!" the pilot was dead.**

** They crashed in a human of Marines started to gather around the Elites ran outside to find threw a grenade.**

** Two Banshee were suddenly flying above them. When they spotted the humans they started firing were no humans left.A starting engine could be hear from a truck.A human was trying to get away.**

** "Don't shoot!Follow me!" Arbiter put down Kavenko's rifle and ran in the back of the truck as well the other Elites.**

** "I want revenge on that did he found me?" Arbiter replied angrily**

** "I don't it has some supernatural powers." Kavenko said**

** "Maybe..." another Elite replied**

** After passing a few kilometers,they stopped.**

** "Ow,hello soldier,nice being around here huh?" a voice replied**

** "Yea we check the back of the truck?I keep hearing strange voices there."**

** "Ok."**

** The Elites came down from the truck and shot grabbed everything from the truck. **

** "Hey guys I think you wanna come see this..." Kavenko replied surprised**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 7:Finish The Fight**

** Kavenko pointed at a house. In front of it there were 3 Elites and a Marine seemed to ask the Elite something,before it killed last Elite was punched and left outside. Arbiter and his Elites started to fire at the marines. A marine aimed the sniper rifle at Arbiter but he shot him in the head and felt down.**

** After they cleared the house of marines,a Pelican took off and flyed away.**

** "They always escape..." Arbiter looked up and approached the dying Elite "Brother,what they have done to you?"**

** "We were sent to Germany to launch bombs which could kill the were around 5-6 dropships. They suddenly attacked us. I don't know where the others..." he died.**

** "They have no mercy!The humans must be killed!" Kavenko and the other Elites yelled.**

** "Kavenko...I think it's the time." Kavenko shaked his head as a response. "All the Conveant troops arrive at New 'll destroy their space stations and force them to land here,where they will have no escape." Arbiter told Kavenko.**

** Kavenko talked a while on the radio.**

** "They'll send a dropship here to grab us."**

** After a while they reached New Mombassa...**

** Lots of Grunts were packing one of them said,they will leave in 27 minutes. **

** "I fell that the Demon will come here..." Arbiter looked at the city view.**

** "Then we'll be ready." Kavenko replied**

** "I hope they destroy our fleet,there is no chance..." there was a big silence for about 5 seconds. " I had been the Prohpet's personal guard. He gave me this armor...the legendary Arbiter's armor. But this Demon destroyed the Halo ring...and all turned upside down. He destroyed the grandmothers and grandfathers of our generation. Now we are alive only because I survived."**

* * *

** Hello guys! :D I had a big headache and I lost all my inspiration but I'm fine now. **


	9. Chapter 9

** CHAPTER 9:Always As I Do**

** "How did they found me...again?" Chief felt surprised.**

** "Hmm...Oh!There it is!They put a senzor in the back of you armor." Cortana told him**

** "Where to...?" the pilot asked**

** "New were been reporting the most Conveant activity on the Globe." Miranda replied**

** They arrived at New the City there were a lot of platforms floating in the Arhitecture. There were waiting about 5 Conveant crusaders.**

** "Man!I never saw so many of those stupid Conveant!" Johnson replied**

** "They're trying to attack the other space stations!" Miranda was surprised "Ow!The Commander!We must get him out of there!" the Pelican landed and Chief jumped "We'll come back Chief!"**

** "Sgt. Johnson?" Chief looked at him**

** "I know what the ladies like." Johnson reloaded the machine gun and Chief grabbed it.**

** "Thanks." the Pelican left. "Cortana, where's Arbiter?"**

** "970 m. That big glass hurry." **

** The ships started to ran to the glass shot many Grunts but when he arrived at the door a Elite shot him with a Brute Shot and pushed him back. He grabbed the side of the platform and lift himself Elite tried to hit Chief with the Brute Shot but Chief shot the Elite.**

** As Master Chief entered the building no enemies were 's like he's the only one on those platforms. But isn't it. They all left and headed to the stations. 5 Conveant Crusaders vs. 1 Pelican? That didn't sound looked up for the last time and opened the door. He could fell that Arbiter was there.**


	10. Chapter 10

** CHAPTER 10:Arbiter**

** Arbiter and Kavenko were talking when they turned suddenly around to see aimed his Conveant rifle at Chief and Arbiter prepared his Energy Sword. Arbiter went foward,told Kavenko that he must alone kill Chief and rushed at him.**

** Chief crouched under Arbiter and threw him on the woke up easily but Chief punched him grabbed Chief and pushed him into the wall. Chief hindered Arbiter and pushed him against the wall,with the Magnum pointed at him.**

** "Cancel the ."**

** "You haven't see what you done to me,Demon?Now I did the same for you." Kavenko set burst fire mode on the rifle and fired. Chief's overshield were almost knocked him with the Energy Sword. One more hit and Chief would be jumped on Chief and Kavenko fired twice but he missed.**

** "Chief!" Cortana yelled**

** Chief punched Arbiter,the third time he layed on the floor. Chief ran to the turret and aimed at steel started to spin and was done for,so Chief aimed the Magnum at his head and fired.**

** "Brother!" Arbiter looked at Kavenko,now dead.A dropship started to head straight to the room but a few weapon drop capsules landed on ran to Kavenko and he didn't saw the Flood that was coming,he just heard dispatching the radio,a Flood Spore jumped at Arbiter,infecting him. Chief ran at the turret again and cleared all the Flood. **

** Arbiter lifted was ran at Chief and hit him in the helmet,breaking the immediately threw his helmet and opened his mouth,firing the Magnum in started to ,lots of Pelicans started to come down from the ran one more time to Chief but felt stabbed him and moved to the window.**

** "I...am...(coughing)Arbiter!The legendary leader of the can't kill me..." Arbiter died.**

** "And so on,you're dead." Chief grabbed his helmet. "Cortana,can you make contact with the others?"**

** " 're coming on Earth to finish the rest of the you finished him?"**

** " 's there."**

** "Such a bloddy job!" there was silence for 2 seconds. "Chief,there is a problem.I had been virused with...I don't know yet what."**

** "You'll be fine.I promise." A pelican arrived with Johnson,Miranda and the Commander. Chief got in.**

** "What happened to your helmet?" the Commander asked**

** "The Elite hit 's a long story." The pelican left in the 8 days,all the Conveant forces were was all Conveant were finished...for all...**

* * *

** That's it! :D If it was more great than Halo:Earth Will Never Be The Same tell me in a rewiew! I'm going to make another sequel to it maybe,but not now. I'm thinking of making a WW2 fanfic.**

** Tell me what you would like me to do:**

** 1. Halo**

** 2**


End file.
